


Always Keep Fighting

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Cancer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Così... Ho il cancro.” disse solo, quasi con tono divertito, un'espressione amara ad increspargli il viso.<br/>“Lo so, posso sentirne l'odore.” rispose senza precisare che saperlo non lo faceva sentire meglio, gli faceva soltanto rivoltare lo stomaco ancora di più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Keep Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata all'angst

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=fascbd)

 

_**Always Keep Fighting** _

  
_Prompt: Sterek-ish. "So...I have cancer." "I know. I can smell it on you."_  
Note: punti bonus a chi coglie a cosa si riferisce il titolo.  
  


Stiles era seduto su un masso a picco sulla sommità di una delle colline della contea. Beacon Hills si apriva ai suoi piedi nel suo tipico brulichio primaverile.

Derek gli si mise a sedere accanto e attese in silenzio.

“Così... Ho il cancro.” disse solo, quasi con tono divertito, un'espressione amara ad increspargli il viso.

“Lo so, posso sentirne l'odore.” rispose senza precisare che saperlo non lo faceva sentire meglio, gli faceva soltanto rivoltare lo stomaco ancora di più.

“Lo sa qualcun altro?” domandò Stiles dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

“Lydia di sicuro. È venuta a parlarmi un paio di giorni fa. Da qualche tempo, ogni volta che ti sta vicino, sente salire la voglia di urlare.” ammise. Non era stata una conversazione piacevole, quella.

“Scott? Isaac?”

“Credo che in fondo lo sappiano, ma non siano pronti ad ammettere e accettare la realtà di ciò che dice loro l'istinto.”

Stiles emise una mezza risata che grondava amarezza. Vedere Stiles in quello stato lo faceva sentire così inutile...

“Stiles, non puoi gettare la spugna. Non per noi e neppure per tuo padre, ma perchè lo devi a te stesso.”

L'altro si voltò finalmente a fissarlo. “Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Che cosa diresti al te stesso del passato se lo sapesse? Che sconfiggere un tumore ai primi stadi è più difficile dell'aiutare il tuo migliore amico ad essere un mannaro decente? Che è più pericoloso di rapire qualcuno che probabilmente è un Kanima? Più infattibile del liberarsi dalla possessione di un demone volpe e sopravvivere alla cosa nonostante non ci fosse mai riuscito nessuno?

Derek gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Sei forte abbastanza per affrontare tutto ciò e mille altre catastrofi, Stiles. Devi solo credere di poterlo superare.”

Stiles lo fissò a lungo in silenzio, poi sorrise.

“Non ti ho mai sentito parlare tanto in vita mia.”

Derek sorrise a sua volta. “Non sarei un buon rimpiazzo per il tuo ruolo di chiacchierone. Nessuno lo sarebbe.”

Stiles annuì.

“Ma se hai bisogno che io parli di più per convincerti a lottare, farò del mio meglio per essere snervante almeno quanto lo sei tu solitamente.”

“HEY!” esclamò Stiles, dandogli una leggera spinta alla spalla.

Forse sarebbe finita bene davvero, per una volta.


End file.
